This invention relates generally to haptic systems, and more particularly, to interactive simulations and interface devices that incorporate haptic feedback.
The advent of Internet and modem communication networks has brought a renewed life to simulated (or “virtual”) pets. In addition to stand-alone electronic pet toys (e.g., those known as “Tomagotcchi,” see U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,526 for example), a user nowadays can also create his/her own simulated (or “virtual”) pet, or order a virtual pet online, and rear the pet in a manner as he/she desires. Such virtual pets are typically programmed to adapt to their environments, and develop new traits and characteristics based upon their interactions with the owners. A virtual pet may further explore the online world, and participate in events as arranged by its owner, and so on. In such scenarios, however, the interaction between a virtual pet and its owner is limited to visual and/or auditory interaction. That is, the user misses a sense of touch with his/her pet, as experienced in the real world.